


Reward

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, F/M, Love Confessions, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nancy Pelosi is "never afraid and rarely surprised." (Until Chuck tells her how he feels about her.)
Relationships: Nancy Pelosi/Chuck Schumer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is the article that inspired this fic](https://www.politico.com/amp/news/2019/12/20/nancy-pelosi-interview-088292?__twitter_impression=true)

They have a thing. That’s how she thinks of their arrangement. They’re too old to call themselves boyfriend and girlfriend. They’re too serious to label it “friends with benefits.” And in any case, Nancy considers them more than just friends. They’re colleagues. And she respects him. He’s intelligent and kind and hardworking, and honestly, that’s all she wants from a partner.

Partner. She turns the word over in her mind and decides she likes it. It fits.

Her phone buzzes.

“Is it too late to invite you to dinner?” his message reads.

She smiles.

“No, it’s not too late.”

“Come over at 7. Everything will be taken care of.”

Ah, so he wants to meet at his place. She knows what _that_ means. Nancy checks her watch. If she went home now, then she’d have enough time to freshen up.

“I’ll see you then,” she replies.

* * *

It goes how she expects. He has everything prepared when she arrives. He’s wearing an apron over his slacks and button down, glasses down low on his nose. He looks adorably domestic.

He pulls out her chair for her, serves her, takes her plate when she’s finished eating. He opens a bottle of her favorite red wine and pours her a generous glass, which she eagerly drinks. She likes that she doesn’t feel inhibited around him. She doesn’t have to pretend she doesn’t need this after the week she’s had. After the many, many weeks she’s had. That they’ve _all_ had.

Getting the chance to unwind with someone she considered an equal was a blessing. 

She finishes her long thought and takes a deep breath. She notices Chuck smiling at her.

“What?” she asks.

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

Curiosity piqued, she presses him.

“Suddenly you’re too timid to tell me what you’re thinking? That’s not like you.”

She takes another drink. She assumes he’s thinking about sex, which he normally wasn’t shy about asking for. 

“I was just thinking about how beautiful you are. How much I enjoy your company.”

Nancy rolls her eyes but smiles in spite of herself.

“I’m serious!” he says.

“I know you are,” she says. “You’re trying to butter me up.”

“Maybe a little. Is that so wrong?”

“No,” she admits. “It’s sweet. You’re always good to me.”

“I try.”

“So do I.”

He reaches his hand out to take hers, and she complies. He just keeps looking at her. There’s something bright in his eyes that makes her have to look away. She finishes the last of the wine in her glass for want of something distracting to do.

Her eyes flick over to the hallway that led to his bedroom before looking back at him.

“Did you want to…?”

Chuck laughs.

“I think you know my answer will always be yes to that. But only if you want to.”

Nancy nods.

“I think we deserve to blow off some steam.”

“And celebrate,” Chuck adds. Before she can argue, he adds, “We all know you think it’s a solemn event, but I think your hard work should be rewarded.”

Nancy closes her mouth and follows him down the hall.

* * *

Normally she likes to be on top, to tell him what to do. She likes to be the boss, and he likes her to boss him around. It’s another reason they work so well together. The push and pull of their relationships is effortless.

This time, she lies in the center of his big bed, letting him kiss her senseless. It was so easy to get lost in the sensations with him. They had been doing this long enough that he knew what she liked, what she needed. It was comfortable with him.

She allows him to settle in between her thighs. His weight on her feels good and safe.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Chuck says.

“Do you have the lubricant?” she asks.

He shifts a bit to reach into the side drawer and pulls out the KY. (She tries not to think about how KY is the abbreviation for Kentucky, which, of course, makes her think of Mitch McConnell. Now was not the time nor the place, and she pushes the thought forcefully from her mind.)

Chuck uncaps the bottle and squeezes some out onto his fingers.

She gasps when he makes contact with her skin.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, startled.

“It’s cold,” Nancy says.

“I’ll warm you up.”

He kisses her again, fingers pressing insistently into her, slowly but surely warming her up as promised. Her hands go to his soft, grey curls. She knows he loves it when she does that. He moans into her mouth when she tugs a bit.

“I think I’m ready,” she says, a little breathlessly.

“Let me get a condom.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Jesus, Nancy.”

He removes his fingers from inside her and slathers his cock with more of the lube. She imagines he’s rather excited at the idea of fucking her bare; it’s not something they usually do. But it was a special occasion, after all, and Chuck deserved a reward, too.

* * *

“Are you close?” he asks.

Nancy opens her eyes. (When had she closed them? She feels a bit dazed.) Chuck is looking at her expectantly, biting his lip. He only ever asks when he feels close himself; it’s his tell. 

“Almost.”

“What can I do?” 

“Let me turn over,” she says.

Chuck nods and moves off her. She grabs a pillow to put under her hips, and she’s only just gotten herself comfortable again when he sets about re-entering her. She moans when he does. Her toes curl. The new angle is perfect for him to hit that spot inside her that makes her see stars. Her hands grip the sheets.

“You feel so good, Nan,” Chuck says. He kisses the side of her neck. “I can’t believe you let me do this.”

“Chuck.”

“I love being inside you,” he says. “Feeling you squeeze me. You drive me crazy.”

She can’t seem to form a response beyond whimpering agreement. That familiar warmth is building and building, and it’s making it difficult to think.

Chuck kisses the back of her neck and brings a hand down to touch her _just_ so.

It’s enough, and Nancy hears herself cry out, followed quickly by a grunt from Chuck behind her. He empties himself deep inside her as her orgasm rushes over her in electrifying waves.

* * *

“So that was—”

“Uh huh,” she agrees.

Chuck laughs and turns over on his side. Nancy is lying on her back once more, basking in the afterglow, sheets curled around her in crumpled folds. She can’t seem to stop grinning.

“Nancy?”

“Hm?” she asks, turning her head to face him.

“I love you.”

She blinks.

“What?”

“I said that I love you,” he repeats.

So she _had_ heard him correctly. That doesn’t dull the shock of the surprise he’s sprung on her. She decides to give him an out.

“You’re only saying that because—”

“I mean it,” Chuck says interrupts. “You don’t have to say it back. But I just thought you should know how I feel.”

“I don’t think,” she starts, then stops. He’s looking at her with soft eyes and a kind, open face, hanging on her every word. “I don’t think I can give you more than what I already have. I’m—”

The words catch in her throat, and Chuck reaches out to her and pulls her in.

“I’m not asking you for anything. I just want you to know that I love you. I worry about you. I _care_ about you.”

She takes a deep breath.

“Chuck…”

“What?”

She kisses him.

“I care about you, too.”

Chuck smiles at her, and it calms her rapidly beating heart.

“That’s all that matters to me,” he says, hugging her close.


End file.
